How much I hate you
by AnchyM
Summary: A/U B/V G/CC R/My character All known characters are forced to get married. What will happen next? Read and find out! My first story, so give me a chance. PS: Sorry for the spelling my country is not English-speaking...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.  
So, hire I am. This is my first story. So be gentle. I like it so I hope you will like it, too. It is based on a wonderful book that I recently read. Please read it and review. You will not regret! I promise!

**How much I hate you  
~**Prologue~

"Life is not fair", complained Bulma, "I will not marry that guy. I do not know him."

"I know,B. I also do not want to marry" Alice said.

"But girls we must or Kingdom will kill us. Please, calm down" Chi Chi said.

Bulma had blue hair and blue eyes deep like the ocean . She was very smart and arrogant.  
Alice was a similar nature, but she had long auburn hair with beautiful green eyes.  
Chi Chi was the quiet girl. She had black hair and dark eyes.

Bulma, Alice and Chi Chi were fourteen girls old orphans. Their parents were missing on same mission for Kingdom. The King did not want them anymore as a responsibility so he decided to merry them for some guys (all girls from orphanage and there were a lot of them like Nelly, Ann…). But, the point was: they marrying them against their will.

"Girls understand that we can not do anything. We must not oppose the decision of the King. We just can wait for that day." Chi Chi said.

"I guess you are right Chi." Alice and Bulma get along with her.

And they did like that.

One month later…

They are standing in front of the door of registrar. They are standing like that about an hour. Three male figures started to move towards them. The short one with hair like flame speak first:

"Who is Bulma?"

"Me" she responded.

He looked at her. "Just as I thought. You are an ordinary brat like all other."

"What did you said, you arrogant bastard?" cried Bulma.

"I said: You are brat."

"Grrr, you disgusting monkey. Who are you anyways?"

"I am Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans, and your future husband."

"My life is Hell."

He just smirked on that.

"Hey little one! You are not sexy at all. I was expecting much more than that. You disappoint me." smirked big one with wild hair(Raditz) .

"You are such a pervert." Alice blushed.

"Hi I am Kakkarot." said the last one and blushed.

"Hi I am Chi Chi." said dark haired girl, also blushed.

"Nice to meet you." whispered Kakkarot.

"You too, but why are you whispering?" asked Chi Chi.

"Those two must not hear me."

"But why?" Chi Chi was confused.

"They ordered me to misbehave to you."

"Why?"

"I do not know."

The door was opened, and there stood a man in black.

"Follow me please." was all he said.

"Man, this is more like a funeral than a wedding" joked Bulma.

"I guess you are right."Alice agreed.

The wedding was simply. Just few questions and few signatures and they was in marriage. They waited a few more minutes in front of the office for some more documents. While the girls stood on one side, guys on the other side thinking up a plan to escape.

"We will go before lunch. We will take three space pods." Vegeta explains.

"Sounds good." Raditz agreed.

"Guys I am not sure about that…" Kakkarot complained.

"Shut the Hell up, Kakkarot. You are going with us and that is the end." Vegeta yelled at him.

"Ok…"

Two hours later…

Girls were sitting in the cafeteria and ate their lunches when they heard female computer voice publish:  
"Three space pods just left the palace."

"Can you guess who is that?" Bulma asked.

"You do not think…" Chi Chi said sadly.

"They left! Cool!" Alice said with happiness in her voice.

But the happiness did not last…

"Notification: All today married peoples must leave the palace before night" publish same computer voice.

"Oops. Girls, we are in trouble." Bulma said.

"But we do not have any money." Chi Chi said in panic.

"But we have nowhere to go." Alice join her, also in panic.

"Cats, pack yourself! We are leaving!" Bulma publish with smile.

"Where?" Both, Chi Chi and Alice asked.

"Where life takes us." she said.

"I guess it's all we can…" mumbled Chi Chi.

_Girls get ready to meet life as it is._ _Full of danger and upheaval._ _It will not be easy but we believe in you. Good luck!_

A/N: What do you say? Not bad, huh? I plan to write about how they found their way in life. Of course they will find their husbands but not yet.  
Please review! Two positive reviews and I'll keep write. Please motivate me!  
AnchyM


	2. Lost

Chapter 1: **Lost  
**A\N:So here I am. I am alive. **READ AND REVIEW**

** Lost**

Girls left the palace that evening.  
'' Coordinates?'' Ally asked .  
''5367 East'' Bulma answered .  
''Witch planet is that?''  
''It's called Arlia. I have never been there.''  
''Sounds nice. I can not wait to arrive there .''  
''Are you ready Chi? Time to go, dear.'' Bulma shouted .  
'' I am coming.'' They heard her.  
'' Did you bring everything?''  
'' Everything I can think of."  
'' Are we going?'' Alice asked.  
'' Eh, let us good luck.'' Chi Chi said panicked.  
The other two girls acted as if they had not heard her. Countdown and take off. Palace was left behind, while they went toward the unknown areas.  
''How are you two that sure that us on this planet does not wait trouble?" they heard the voice from the ship's communicator.  
"Just relax yourself, Chi…"  
"What if-"  
"What if you would not make a fuss about every little thing? Just calm damn down, would you?" Bulma interrupted her, little annoyed.  
"Have you two intend to let me go to sleep, please?" Alice complained.  
"Sorry."  
"Sorry."

Bulma closed her eyes. She could not help but think about today._ I am married. And for who? For the Prince of All Jerks._ _I mean, it is not like I liked him on first sight,_ _but he should not just leave. He told me that I am brat, like all others. What he imagines who he is? Like first, I am not brat. Like second, I am not like all others._ _He is not worth my time at all._

In another space-pod, Alice was thinking the same._ He do not like me! I mean, hi is hot. It is not enough to say hot, he is the hottest guy I have ever seen. But for him, I am just kid. Little, ugly girl! I was that ugly he had to go. Actually, I should not be burdened by that. He was hot, but he was a pervert. Such a cold-blooded pervert. I-I think I hate him. Yes I hate him. Ugh, those thoughts will be a death of me._

All, but Chi Chi was saddest_. I thought he liked me. What, for the sake of Great Universe, happened?_ She slowly started to cry. _I think I fell in love with him. And he broke my heart in two pieces. He left me! I should hate him. I can not do that. However ,we may meet once. I really hope we will._

Two days have passed since girls left the Palace. The planet Arlia was looming in the distant horizon. Just five more minutes until landing.

"Well, girls, how did you spend first wedding night? Awesome, huh?" Alice asked jokingly.  
"Better than I would spent with him, I am equally certain!" Bulma scowled.  
"And you, Chi? Great, I should bet."  
"Super! Could not be better, I swear." She said with sarcastic tone.

Soon, they entered the atmosphere of planet Arlia. Landing went without a problem. They come out their space-pods, and in front of them seen the endless desert, and nothing but that.

"No way…"  
"All this way for nothing."  
"Let's get out of here! This place depresses me at all."  
"Let's first take a walk a little. I am a little curios about this place."  
"Let's take a walk."  
"Girls, I have bad feeling about this place."  
"Calm down, Chi!"

They took a long walk. Until:  
"Put your hands in the air!"

Girls were silenced in. A lot of ugly being, likely inhabitants of this planet, began to surround them.

"Catch them, quickly!" shouted one.  
"Yes," said the other one, "they would be worthy addition to our collection. Let's get them to the king!"

At that moment, all rush into them. Girls were scrambling, unsuccessfully. When they thought it was over, a figure appeared in the dark. He fired some kind of energy balls. All monsters at the moment was on the ground, all of them dead.

_Who is in the dark.? Is that one of the husbands? Find out in next chapter of How much I hate you…_

A/N: So, what do you say? I think it is not that bad. I apologize for the misspellings, again. And please let me know if someone actually read this story. Read and review! I would ask more experienced writers to tell me what to fix. Thank you!

Until next chapter kisses from  
**AnchyM**


	3. New friends

Chapter 2: **New friends**

A/N: Hey guys I am back. It is late at night now. This was a Hell of the day. I had to study that blasted History all day long. Well, back on story… Read and Review. Let me know how much people read this story.

~How much I hate you~

New friends

Silence…

"Ugh, girls, what just happened?" Chi Chi was screaming terrified.

Bulma kneeled down beside one of those weird monsters. She checked the pulse (place where it is on humanoid body) and nothing, then breathing and nothing again. She concluded that they are dead.

"Girls, I think those beings are not alive anymore," she finally announced.

"Ugh, that is disgusting! All that blood!" Alice said with a disgusted look on her face.

"I think that is the smallest problem now, Ally. Logical. If these creatures are dead, that means that somebody killed them. If that was not us, that means there is someone else on this planet, who probably can kick our buts with something more than mere thought." Bulma explained. Girls knew little about martial arts, only as much as they were taught in school back in the Palace. They also knew: that was not enough in these situations.

"Girls, I swear, If we survive this, I will start seriously practicing the martial arts!" Bulma said in a serious tone.

"You can count on me, Blue. On Chi Chi also, can not she, Chi sweetheart?" Alice said.

At the mention of her name, Chi Chi flinched from deep contemplation. What else would she thinking, but about that boy whose hair defies gravity successfully, her husband ? _Maybe, but just maybe , it was him! Maybe he came back to save me._ _It is definitely him. It has to be him. It just has!_

"Hey, Chi, did you were thinking how to get out of this shit?" Bulma asked her with sarcastic tone.

"I- I… um… Well, of co-"

"Come on, do not lie to me! I know you too well. You have been thinking about that spiky haired Saiyan of yours, have not you? Kekkarot, right?"

"Kakkarot, actually."

"However I do not care what his name is! He is not worthy enough to remember his name!" Bulma yelled on her .

"You are too amorous for your own blasted good " Alice agreed .

"But-"

"There is no buts and excuses for what he done . Get along with that, once and for all." Alice tried to explain to her friend.

"Know what, girls? We will talk about this later. Now we have some bigger problems, have we?"

"Like hell do we have? Look, I suggest we go back to space-pods. Do you agree?" Alice suggested .

"Yes, it is OK with me."

"I agree too."

Girls were headed to the place where they left theirs space-pods. When they arrived, one big and unpleasant surprise greeted them. There were no space-pods. More precisely, they were there, but blown into a thousand pieces.

"What, for the sake of world, happened to our space-pods?" Alice cursed.

"That were your space-pods?" A male voice asked .

"Who is that? Who is there?"Bulma shouted.

"I am-"

"Who are you," Bulma interrupted him, "show yourself !?"

Suddenly , male figure appears behind the rock, the same one who had saved them earlier today, Bulma was sure . He was medium sized. He had chocolate brown eyes and maroon hair.

"I am sorry, I have not introduced myself . I am Igor, agent of The Kingdom. I blew up your space-pods because I thought they belong to those thieves. I am very sorry!"

"Bloody Hell , what were you thinking?" The girls cried in unison.

"Oh, what do we do now?" Alice panicked .

"I can transport you. My ship is big enough ."

"Thanks, but I do not like to make a real tussle." Bulma said, now kindly, seeing a good intentions in his eyes .

"No problem . I travel only with my wife."

"Well, than, I think it's fine. Girls, shall we?"

"OK!"

"Why not?"

"Can I hear your names now, please?" Igor asked.

"Oh, sorry, we were so discourteous. I am Bulma, and these are Chi Chi and Alice."

"I am honored to meet you."

" We are honored, too."

"Can we go now?"

"Of course, we are following you."

"You said you are here with your wife?" Bulma asked.

"Yes. We got married two days ago."

"So did we?" Alice frowned .

"Really? Where are your husbands?"

"Long story."

"We'll talk when we get to the ship. We're close."

They reached the ship, who was very large. Igor took them in. There was one girl their age. She had beautiful brown eyes and light brown hair which was touching her shoulders.

"Hey, um, I accidentally blew up space-pods that belonged to those girls, so I suggested to take them where they want to go. I hope you do not mind." Igor said with nervous tone.

"Of course I do not. I would love to have some company. Please, come in!" girl smiled, "Welcome! I am Anabeth."

"Thank you !" Bulma smiled, followed by her friends.

Igor sighed. This is going to be one long and crazy trip.

A/N: Well, in this story, Vegita-sei is not destroyed. Do you want next chapter to be about girls or boys? Let me know.  
What do you think about rating change? Should I put it on M? For something I would write in future?  
Please read and review.  
Kisses and hugs from

**~AnchyM**


End file.
